


Don was Right

by selenamasters95



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don was Right

Charlie stared at the door in front of him, his hand flat on the wood. He sighed and let his hand drop before backing away from the front door in favor of going out to the garage, pain hitting his heart. He stared at the boards full of his Cognitive Theory work and the boards full of equations done for the FBI. He walked over to the latter and glanced at a nearby notebook confirming that he had written it down. He picked up an eraser and quickly erased it, his brain slowly descending into the world of pure numbers. He never noticed Don standing in the doorway nor did he know that Don had been there the entire time and had heard everything said.   
Don quickly backed away from the doorway, silently cursing the fact that their dad was gone for the weekend before deciding it might be a blessing. He called Megan and didn’t bother with an ‘hello’ when she answered.   
“Megan...is Larry with you?” he asked knowing she had gone to to CalSci to ask Larry a question about their case.  
“Yeah...” She answered, about to go on when she registered his tone. “Is everything alright?” she asked, a cold feeling in her gut as she put the phone on speaker.   
“I need him to watch over Charlie for a little bit.” he said, not knowing how to answer. Larry didn’t stop to ask why.  
“I’ll be there soon Don.” he told him and looked at Megan as Don hung up. “Amita...” was as far as he got before Megan was grabbing her car keys and jacket.  
“Let's go.” she said and Larry couldn’t help the small smile that escaped at the care she showed for the young genius. They hurried over to the house and saw Don waiting for them on the porch. Larry climbed out of the car and headed immediately to the garage, not even saying ‘hi’ to Don. Don watched him go and looked at Megan.   
“I’ll stay here...” she told him before he could ask. Don nodded his thanks as he headed towards the SUV. Megan watched him leave, already having an idea of where he was going. “Why couldn’t she wait till we had finished with the case...” Megan thought as she went to the garage. She stood by Larry in the doorway and watched in awe and concern as Charlie wrote equation after equation. She glanced at Larry and was unsettled to see the worry in his eyes mixed with a little bit of fear. She swallowed and looked at Charlie, her heart breaking at the blank expression as he worked.   
*************************  
Don walked into the bullpen and towards the war room where Colby and David were waiting with information for him. “What did Charlie find.” David started to ask when Don walked in but his question faded with one look at Don’s face.  
“Colby...I need you to go to Charlie’s house, he’s in the garage.” Don rubbed his face and sighed. “Charlie...” he began. “Go Colby.” Don ordered instead and Colby hurried out.  
“Is Charlie okay?” David asked. Don looked at the table not knowing how to answer so he just shook his head but didn’t elaborate.   
“What have you got” Don questioned, wanting to close the case as fast as they could. David looked down at his notes and started to explain what he and Colby found out while interviewing a witness.   
******************  
Colby sped to the house and parked by the sidewalk. He paused when he saw Megan on the porch. “What’s wrong.” he asked as he walked over to her.   
“I thought Don would send you.” she commented as she lead him to the garage. Colby opened his mouth to ask why when he saw Charlie. He took one look at Larry’s face and knew it was bad.   
“When life becomes too much, Charles retreats to his numbers” Larry told Colby, his voice quiet. “He’ll forget to eat or sleep when he gets in too deep.” he glanced at Colby. He hesitated on saying more, unsure if it was his place. Colby took a step into the garage.   
“Charlie...?” he called, his voice questioning. Larry opened his mouth to tell him it was futile when he felt Megan’s hand on his arm and glanced at her. He nodded slightly when she shook her head. Larry watched as Colby rested a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. He watched Charlie’s shoulder tense but he otherwise didn’t react. Colby physically turned Charlie to face him and felt his heart stop at the tears he could see staining the professor’s cheeks. Charlie tried to turn back to face the board when he pulled into two strong arms Colby held him and started to talk about anything, not knowing what else to do. His voice slowly began to filter in, interrupting the math filling Charlie’s brain. Charlie vaguely registered Colby’s voice as he buried his face in his shoulder. Colby didn’t notice that Larry and Megan had left. He just stood there, holding Charlie until he pulled back from the embrace. Charlie felt his cheeks head up and he turned away from Colby and the board.   
“Colby...what are you doing here?” he asked, Amita’s words echoing among the numbers that filled his mind.   
“Don sent me...” he told him. His eyes tracked Charlie as he walked away from Colby to a board opposite the one had just been working on.   
“Why would he...” Charlie began but stopped. “The...the math is right there...” he motioned to the board in front of him. Colby just nodded, not understanding what was on the board.   
“Charlie...you alright?” Colby asked. Charlie glanced at him, trying to shake the words tossed in his face and the images they conjured up. He looked back at the math in front of him.   
“I’m fine.” He answered reflexively. He flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“Charlie...” Colby began. Charlie refused to look at him. Colby did what he had done before and physically turned Charlie to look at him. “Charlie...what happened.” he asked. Charlie looked at Colby and opened his mouth to say nothing when he saw Don step into the doorway. Colby turned to look at Don, his hands dropping to his sides.   
“Colby...give us a minute?” he asked, though Colby heard the underlying order in the question and nodded. He squeezed Charlie’s shoulder as he walked out of the garage.  
“Don...” Charlie began. Don walked into the garage and motioned for Charlie to sit on the couch as he pulled up a chair. Charlie sat down on the couch and looked at him.   
“I heard...everything.” Don began slowly. Charlie swallowed hard, panic welling up. “She didn’t have the right the say what she said.” Don took a breath, hating the sharing his feelings thing but he knew Charlie needed it right now. He looked at Charlie. “I’m okay with it.” he told. Charlie slowly looked from his hands to his brother.   
“You...” he started.” You are?” he asked. Don shrugged.   
“Yeah...I mean...I’m wondering how I missed it...especially after that Janus List mess...but I’m okay with it.” Charlie looked down. “Besides...I’ve known about your interest in guys.” he told him. Charlie looked up sharply. He opened his mouth to ask how but Don just smirked and reach out to ruffle his hair. “Not telling you how Chuck.” Charlie felt his mouth twitch as if wanting to smile but he looked down instead.   
“But...he doesn’t...he wouldn’t...Amita...” Charlie closed his eyes and breathed out a breath of frustration as he struggled to form a coherent sentence that didn’t involve the math jumbling his brain.   
“You really should ask him that...but I can tell you Amita was wrong.” Don was proud at how he was able to keep his anger at her out of his voice as he took in the heartbreak and uncertainty he could see in Charlie’s eyes. “Take some time to deal with Amita and what she said and did.” He motioned to the board with the math for the FBI. “Whatcha got?” he asked, trying to get Charlie out of his head for a moment. Charlie looked at the math then pointed to a map on the table in the center of the room.   
“That's the hot zone.” he told him. Don smiled faintly at the memory of the first violent crimes case Charlie worked on. He ruffled Charlie’s hair again and picked up the map. “Thanks Chuck” he stood. “Larry and Megan are here...want me to send ‘em in?” he asked. Charlie looked at him.   
“Don’t you need her for the case?” Charlie asked. He and Megan had bonded over Larry and he found her presence comforting. Don just looked him and Charlie sighed. He stopped to think for a moment but nodded. “Actually...yeah...” Don went to leave.   
“I’ll be back later for dinner Charlie...want me to bring company along?” Don asked meaning Colby. Don watched Charlie nod before walking out. Colby looked at him as he went inside the house. Larry walked over to him.   
“Charlie doesn’t mind you..and Megan out in the garage with him.” he told him. Larry nodded and went back out to the garage.   
“I’m fine with staying...but what about the case?” Megan asked. Don looked at her.   
“Well...I just put you on a new one...protecting a national asset.” Don answered and Megan felt herself smile at the old joke between the team. She nodded and slowly followed Larry. Don looked at Colby. “Any plans for tonight?” he asked. Colby shook his head. “Well...you have plans now...you’re gonna have dinner here tonight.” Don informed him as they headed out to Don’s SUV. Colby nodded slightly. Don got in the driver’s seat and looked at the house as Colby got in beside him. Colby could the worry in his eyes and was slightly unnerved by it.   
“You sure you want me to come over tonight? Charlie looked pretty upset.” Colby asked as Don pointed the car towards the FBI buildings.  
“He needs us there.” Don told him. “Even if he stays in the garage...he needs us there.” Don spoke quietly, further worrying Colby since he’s never heard him talk like this. The rest of the ride was silent as was the elevator ride up to the bullpen. Colby watched as Don put up Charlie’s map and started giving orders. The day dragged on until it was time for Dinner. David looked at Don as he packed up.   
“Tell Charlie that if he needs anything....to let me know...” David told him.   
“Yeah...I will. Have fun on your date.” Don told him and nodded to David as Colby followed him. They drove in separate cars, Colby arriving just as Don was getting out. Megan stepped out onto the porch. Don walked over to her. “I called his favorite Chinese place for food.” he told her. “How is he?”  
“He hasn’t said a word since you left. Amita tried to call by Larry wasn’t letting her talk to Charlie.” Megan smiled faintly. “He used words and metaphors I couldn’t understand but it was interesting.”  
“Yeah...I bet.” Don muttered as he and Colby followed Megan inside. Don went straight to the backyard as Megan turned to Colby. She felt herself smile as his face morph from confusion to understanding.  
“She broke up with him...” Colby muttered, unsure if he was pissed or relieved. Megan nodded.  
“Charlie won’t tell us what she said...but he confirmed it.” She glanced at the table then looked at Colby. “I think Larry knows more than he’s letting on...same for Don.”  
“Don hasn’t said anything about it to me.” Colby told her. She opened her mouth to comment but closed it when the doorbell rang. She answered it and payed for the food. Colby helped her close the door as Larry came in. Both Megan and Colby looked at him.  
“Don is with him...” he answered, looking drawn. He helped Colby and Megan set out the food.   
***** 3 Months Later *****  
Colby made his way to Charlie’s office at CalSci, a case file in his hand. Just as he reached for the handle, the door jerked open with Amita standing in the doorway. She glared at Colby as she stormed past him. Colby looked at Charlie and saw him leaning on the back of his chair.   
“Charlie...what happened?” Colby asked.   
“Everything...nothing...Don’t tell Don.” Charlie sighed as he hung his head. Colby fought back the smile from that last comment as Don had argued with Amita about what she did and become increasingly more protective of Charlie since then. Colby walked over to him.  
“What did she want?” Colby asked quietly.   
“Nothing...she just came to...to remind me of the hopelessness of my situation...to get me to rethink it....” Charlie shook his head slightly.  
“What situation...?” Colby asked hesitantly.   
“I...” Charlie took a breath “I’m kind of inlovewithyou” he rushed, relief at finally saying it warring with the fear that he had ended his friendship with the agent.  
“You...you are?” Colby asked, carefully keeping the hope hidden. Charlie nodded slightly, scared of the blank expression on Colby’s face.” Finally!” Colby nearly shouted as he cupped Charlie’s face between his palms and kissed him, his joy evident in the kiss. Charlie froze and almost forgot to kiss back when his brain kicked back into gear and kissed back with a joy that mirrored Colby’s. When the need to breath became an issue, Colby pulled back a little, his eyes dancing with joy.   
“Don was right...Amita was wrong...” Charlie muttered before pulling Colby in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first numb3rs fanfic. I'm sorry for any mistakes and if the characters are a little OOC.   
> Let me know if you want anymore :D Thank you for reading.


End file.
